


When You Said Hi, I Forgot My Dang Name

by eyes_like_sinking_ships



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/M, Songfic, Songfic- Satisfied and Helpless, based on a prompt i found on tumblr, humor I guess, i started this as a crackfic and now it's just a fic with no point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyes_like_sinking_ships/pseuds/eyes_like_sinking_ships
Summary: Angelica actually forgets her name when she meets Alexander Hamilton for the first time.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Kudos: 18





	When You Said Hi, I Forgot My Dang Name

And when you said “Hi”, I forgot my dang name

Alexander Hamilton sauntered up to the beautiful young woman.   
“Hi. I’m Alexander Hamilton.” He took the woman’s hand and placed his lips on it gently, for just a moment.   
“I’m…” She stopped. Who was she? “Elizabeth Schuyler.” Wait no, that’s not right. Oh well.   
“Would you care for a dance?” Angelica was about to accept when she glanced over to Eliza, who looked so helpless she couldn’t dare to to take this from her. Instead, she grabbed his arm and pulled him away.   
“Where are you taking me?” He asked, but he didn’t resist.   
“I’m about to change your life.”   
“Then by all means, lead the way.” She makes it to her sister before Hamilton, and quickly pulls her aside.   
“He thinks my name is Eliza. Please pretend you’re Angelica.” She whispered into her ear. Eliza smiled wickedly and nodded as Alexander reached her.   
“Angelica Schuyler, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” She did everything she could to hold back her giggles as she curtsied politely.  
“Schuyler?” Hamilton turned back to Angelica in question.   
“My sister.”  
“Thank you for all your service.” Eliza cut in, taking his attention.  
“If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it.” He held out his hand for Eliza to take, and gently kissed hers.   
“I’ll leave you to it!” Angelica said, swiftly leaving the couple.

One week later, I’m writing a letter nightly

Eliza sat at the table, writing a letter to her Hamilton. She signed it as Elizabeth Schuyler by accident though, and sighed, throwing it into the trash.   
“Still having trouble remembering your new name?” Angelica asked, noticing her sister's frustrated state.   
“Yeah. It’s fine, let me try again.”  
Eliza wrote the letter again. She signed it as Angelica this time. She smiled and sent it off to be delivered. 

Now my life gets better every letter that you write me

When Eliza receives her next letter, she’s giddy with joy. She opens it immediately and reads it, full of happiness. She quickly writes a reply and sends it off, making sure to sign it correctly. Well, technically speaking, incorrectly, as Angelica isn’t really her name. 

Two weeks later, in the living room, stressing

Alexander Hamilton was coming today, to take her hand in marriage, if her father would allow. The thing she was stressing about was this entirely.   
Would he say yes?  
Please let him say yes.

My father, stone-faced, while you’re asking for his blessing

Eliza had almost forgotten the little joke they had been pulling on Alexander. As he began to ask her father, Eliza suddenly remembered, as did Angelica. They looked at each other, wide eyed, as Alexander Hamilton confidently asked Philip Schuyler for Angelica’s hand in marriage.  
Eliza had never seen her father so confused.   
“I’m sorry, what?” He asked. “I was under the impression you wanted to marry Eliza.”  
“What? No, I’ve been sending letters back and forth with Angelica.”  
This went on for a few minutes until Angelica stood up.   
“I’m Angelica.” Alexander looked at her.   
“I thought you were Eliza?”   
“No, I panicked and said that. I’m not Eliza. She is.” Angelica said, pointing towards Eliza.  
“So who was the one sending the letters?”  
“Me.” Eliza said.   
“But you said you were Angelica.”   
“Yeah, that was the joke.”   
“Oh. So your name is Eliza. I’ve been talking to Eliza this whole time.”  
“Yes.” Angelica confirmed.   
“Okay then, let’s start over.” Alexander turned to Philip who had been watching the exchange silently. He then asked for Eliza’s hand in marriage, which Philip gave. 

And you know the rest.


End file.
